


Houseguest

by Ekala



Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [5]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Tron: Legacy, Threesome - F/M/M, Tron Kink Meme, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: Quorra decided later that it was most definitely Sam's fault.
Relationships: Sam Flynn/Quorra/Rinzler, Sam Flynn/Rinzler
Series: Tron Kink Meme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608718
Kudos: 4





	Houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this post](https://tronkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1551.html?thread=78607#t78607) on the tronkinkmeme. Not edited.

Quorra decided later that it was most definitely Sam's fault. He'd forgotten completely that she was going down to the riverside apartment for continuing movie education, though he left his door unlocked so she of course walked right in. And gaped. Sam and Rinzler were, ah, occupied on the couch, the user's back to her as he rammed the program through the furniture. Rinzler had noticed her, head taking on a slightly different tilt, and he had taken one of his hands off Sam's back to motion her towards them. She shook her head, flustered and blushing and hopefully not making any noise, showing herself out quickly and heading back to her own apartment.

She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. For three days straight her thought processes always contained some little bit about them - how kissable Sam's lips looked when she was talking to him, how dangerously sexy Rinzler had always been on the Grid, the way the muscles in Sam's back shone as they flexed and moved, the absolutely tantalizing way Rinzler fit in his suit - and it was driving her insane. Even her recharge cycles were plagued with fantasies about one or both, being able to touch Rinzler's butt or run her hands over Sam's chest. She needed to do something about it.

After staring at Sam's lips for an entire meeting and completely missing any point there may have been for her to sit in on it, she dragged him off to some empty room. He looked nothing more than amused, probably thinking she'd found some unexplainable phenomenon again. Quorra turned to him, looking angry if anything, and just let it all out in a rush.

"IsawyouandRinzlerthreenightsagoandIcan'tstopthinkingaboutitandIreallywanttokissyouandmaybedosomethingwithbothofyoubutIdon'tknowifyou'dwanttoandIdon'twanttogetinbetweenyoutwoifyouhavesomethingspecialbutitjustlookedsohotandIreallywanttotryitonceplease?"

Sam stared at her, trying to process the sentence. "You... what?" She flushed a bit, but didn't turn away, eyes still wide and curious. "I want to... uhm... have sex with you and Rinzler." She blushed a bit more, biting her lips sheepishly in the silence. "...please?" Sam motioned for her to wait, trying to process the idea. He couldn't think of anything he would want more. _Score._ "Riverside apartment tonight, then?"

Quorra nearly burst in glee, grin splitting her face as she jump-hugged him, squealing happily. He hugged her back a bit hesitantly, smiling as well, completely unready as she melded her mouth against him and kissed him breathless. He stared as she bounced out the door, waving. "See you tonight, then!" He grinned, belatedly. Tonight was going to be one hell of a ride.

Quorra rushed to the apartment after work, barely even caring about her appearance. She didn't know enough to feel self-conscious, really. Knocking at the door, she almsot bounced as she waited outside, far too excited. Rinzler answered the door, tilting his head in a "smile" position and pulling her inside, gesturing towards the couch where Sam was already sitting. He smiled softly, raising his can of beer in a greeting. "Hey." She sat next to him, trying to keep a grin off her face and mostly failing. Rinzler stood, watching them both. It took a few moments of awkward silence for anything to happen.

"So, uh, how do we do this?" It was Sam's question, because he was the least comfortable in this situation. Rinzler had agreed readily when he put the idea out but afterwards Sam had realized how weird a threesome was and he was a now a bit apprehensive. He looked at Quorra, whose face resembled a kid in a candy store, with the crazy grin and shiny eyes. "Uh, Quorra?" She visibly tried to tone it down, having a rather hilariously not-straight face when she finally spoke again.

"I was hoping I could see you and Rinzler a bit more first because it was... I just want to see it again pleaseeee?" Sam couldn't help but laugh, nodding a bit and putting his drink down. He grinned. "Yeah. I can do that. Rinzl--" Before he even finished the name the program was crawling on top of him, trailing a hand under his shirt and nuzzling his helmet into Sam's neck. The user's breath hitched, rolling his hips up into Rinzler's, his own hands working at the skin-tight suit.

Quorra watched intently, trying not to interrupt them at all but feeling a bit intrusive nonetheless. Sam conspicously avoided looking at her, trying to lose himself in Rinzler instead, the program making it quite easy as it ground down into his lap. Quorra eventually slowly got up, stealing around behind Rinzler and watching the intoxicating motion as he basically gave Sam a lap dance. She barely noticed that she had reached out before she touched him, sliding her hand over his lower back and down to cup and squeeze his delicious ass, making the other program rumble happily and push back towards her. Sam grinned, peeking over Rinzler's shoulder. "It's irresistible, isn't it." She looked up, amazed, and nodded dazedly.

Sam shook his head, pushing Rinzler a bit so he could get up. He took one of Quorra's hands, kissing it gently, leading her over to his bed. "C'mon. Let's give you some attention." He nudged her to sit down, wrapping fingers under her shirt and helping her get it off. She still didn't wear a bra - found them to be amazingly uncomfortable - and Sam unashamedly stared at her naked chest. "Ohh man." She blushed a bit, looking away, but he caught her lips in a kiss and grinned. "I forgot how much I liked boobs."

He pushed her a bit, letting her splay out on the bed as Rinzler climbed on near her feet and began working on her jeans. Sam kissed her over and over again, long and deep and full of tongue, and Quorra was enjoying this immensely. She'd never felt anything quite so... hot and wet and she groaned softly as he started to fondle her breasts. Rinzler had managed to wrangle off her jeans and was running hands up and down her thighs, leaving her shivering.

Quoraa enjoyed all the attention for a while but knew that the other two must be getting impatient. She pulled back from Sam a bit, smiling mischeviously and reaching down to trace his cock that was straining in his jeans. "I think someone wants this." She nodded down towards Rinzler, who nodded shortly, purring loudly and rubbing his helmet against Quorra's leg. Sam swallowed, blinking back at her. "What about you...?" She bit her lip, wiggling a bit. "I can wait a bit."

Rinzler tilted his helmet, thinking as he stripped off his own pants and kneeled back on the bed, ass in the air. Sam noticed, rubbing a bit at the program's back as he positioned himself. "You thinking about something other than me?" Rinzler started to nod but was cut off by a full-body shiver as Sam pressed into him. Quorra watched, breath fast, biting her lip to try and keep completely quiet. She could tell Rinzler was having a wonderful time, rumbling loud and high, pushing back against the user and still clutching at Quorra's thighs. She gasped softly as his fingers dug into her skin, flushing at being so close but not involved in something so secret.

The helmeted program noticed her again at the gasp, still rumbling as he reached up to tug at her panties, the last bit of clothing on any of them. She let them go and was spread naked in front of the two, blushing as Sam groaned. "Quorra, nngh, you look so good..." She tried to stammer out a reply but was interrupted as questing fingers rubbed at her crotch, feeling good enough to make her moan and push against them. Rinzler purred, resting his helmet against one of her thighs and letting her feel the vibration as he pushed his fingers slowly into her. Quorra clutched at the sheets, biting her lip again, struggling not to close her eyes and keep watching the spectacle in front of her. The helmeted program was excellent with his fingers, finding the one spot that made her nearly white out and then exploiting it even as he shuddered and shook from Sam's cock inside himself. Sam was nearly gone, the sight of Quorra spread out like she was in front of him combined with the familiar heat and squeeze of Rinzler around him making it hard to hold on.

It was Sam who came first, with a grunt and inside the program beneath him. Rinzler rumbled loudly as Sam pulled out, still waving his ass in the air, unsatisfied. The user huffed a laugh and poked him towards Quorra, who was shaking herself. "Let her do it." The helmeted program poked him back and then climbed over her, taking one of her hands and guiding it to his hard cock, shuddering against her. Quorra trembled from fingers still working inside of her and did her best to follow his lead, stroking up and down his shaft - harder but softer and hotter than she thought it'd be. The combination of her heat and softness made him cum next, though a twitch of his wrist had her following soon after.

They all cleaned up before cuddling together in the bed, a bit tight with all three of them across but comfortable nonetheless. Sam smiled at her as Rinzler's helmet nuzzled into the back of her shoulder. "So, was it...?" He left off the rest of the phrase. Good? What you were expecting? More than you ever dreamed of? Quorra giggled softly, kissing him and smiling. "It was wonderful. Both of you." Rinzler purred contentedly behind her. "And it definitely shouldn't be the last time. There's so much more to explore!"

It was all Sam's fault, and really, they all liked it better that way.


End file.
